Predilection
by Inocent Muggle
Summary: Después de un tiempo juntos, Draco reflexiona acerca de su relación con Harry y de la manera en que todo ha cambiado y llega a una conclusión... No le es suficiente. Una noche más es la petición en ambos... SLASH DH


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío… todo es de J.K. Rowling ;-;**

* * *

**PREDILECTION**

Pareciese que la noche se quiso hacer más larga… y ahora finalmente el alba comienza a llenar con su luz la oscuridad de esta habitación…

Y cuando esta llegue ya no habrá marcha atrás… pero ¿sabes algo? Mi decisión ya está tomada…

No cambiaría por nada cada segundo que paso a tu lado…

Sé que sabes que yo soy tuyo desde el momento en que nuestras miradas reflejaron algo más que simple atracción o rivalidad…

Cientos de veces nos hemos demostrado esa atracción, pero aún sigo buscando la manera de permanecer grabado en ti… y la única manera que hasta ahora se me ha ocurrido es encerrándote en mi propio ideograma…

Y cuando pasa… no me queda más que gritar en silencio y cerrar fuertemente los ojos, no queriendo escuchar a nadie… no queriendo dejar a lado mi predilección por ti…

Sé también que esto se está convirtiendo casi en una obsesión… pero todo lo que tenemos… todo lo que hemos hecho no me es suficiente…

En un tiempo me conformé con tu cariño… pero ahora… sé que esto ya no puede seguir de esta manera… ya no sigue siendo posible bajo estas circunstancias…

No lo olvidas… y a pesar de todo lo que he intentado, el amor que sientes hacia él sigue siendo más grande que el que me das a mí…

No quiero decírtelo… no quiero que me abandones, no cuando me has quitado todo lo que era, no cuando con cada sonrisa te robaste un pedazo de mi orgullo… cuando con cada mirada derretiste el muro de hielo que tanto trabajo me había costado forjar… no sabiendo el grado de dependencia en el que me encuentro por ti…

Y hay veces en las que me maldigo por no haber podido detener ese sentimiento que crecía cada vez más y más… al principio no pude soportar el hecho de que las cosas se me salieran de control y ahora me doy cuenta de que, aún habiendo sido completamente maligno, tu seguirías robándote ese trozo de humanidad que tuviera dentro…

Me encuentro tirando mi orgullo, mi dignidad… todo lo que fui está perdido, no queda nada más del arrogante Draco Malfoy, nada de lo que fui permanece y ahora no soy capaz de reconocerme… pero poco me ha importado, porque todo eso fue bien recompensado con tenerte pero siempre vuelvo a adentrarme en la misma tristeza de siempre… no te he tenido completamente…

Una noche más… intenté librarte de su recuerdo y marcarte para siempre con mi esencia… pero sé que, como todas las noches pasadas, simplemente no logro sacarlo de tu mente…

Has comenzado a abrir tus ojos y tu mirada esmeralda… me mira de la misma forma de cuando me viste por primera vez tal como era…

Sé que sólo nací para traicionar… y eso es algo que no ha cambiado en lo absoluto… cada vez que pienso en la rabia que siento al notar tu mirada perdida pero tus pensamientos puestos en recuerdos, te beso, y mis labios saben amargos del coraje que me recorre cuando pienso en la ira que a veces siento hacia ti y hacia él por seguir apartándote de mí aún habiendo dejado este mundo…

Después tu me miras confundido, y yo… yo solo pierdo la razón al reflejarme en tus ojos… pierdo la noción de quién soy, de lo que sentí momentos antes y solo hay algo que puedo reconocer en medio de tanta niebla de inconsciencia… lo que siento por ti es lo único que logro distinguir…

Y después de demostrarte lo que siento… tú sigues con ese pensamiento insensato de recuerdos… y me doy cuenta más que nunca, que no es suficiente… ni siquiera la media noche que pasó me satisface…

Pero no quiero darme por vencido, aún sigo con la idea de llegar a tu corazón y arrancar de él a la persona que lo sigue ocupando…

Porque te ruego en silencio que no me abandones… no lo digo pero sé que tu puedes sentirlo en cada beso de suplica que te doy…

Y sé que pronto alguno de los dos querrá huir de este martirio…

A mí no me basta solo con tu cariño y amistad y tú no puedes darme más…

Sin embargo, no quiero que te vayas… no quiero que me niegues la oportunidad de seguir tratando de limpiar y evitar tu dolor…

Tú puedes ver mi súplica silenciosa a través de mis ojos… y también sé que puedes distinguir la pregunta que ahora me formulo…

¿Alguna vez serás completamente mío?

.- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntas con ese tono que me declara en silencio que todo está perdido…

Yo solo asiento y murmuro un leve "Sí…"

Y es como si algo más se formase, como si dejaran de ser simples palabras…

Pero sigue sin ser suficiente y no he sido consciente de que mi mirada volvió a transmitirte mis palabras…

Tus ojos se nublan por la tristeza y te alejas de mi lado comenzando a vestirte…

No me abandones…

Tan solo quédate un poco más a mí lado… tan solo una noche más…

Tan solo déjame mostrarte que no es suficiente el amor que te doy y la disposición que tú pones…

No me abandones y quédate a mi lado…

No soy consciente de mis actos, mis brazos ahora rodean tu cintura y mi rostro esta escondido sobre tu cuello…

Algo tibio y húmedo cae sobre uno de mis brazos…

Te miro y noto que estás llorando…

Me duele verte así…

.- Sólo una noche más… - te susurró y tu cuerpo se estremece sin saberlo por el contacto de mi aliento con tu piel

Y el juego de las caricias empieza de nuevo con la misma promesa que ayer… tan sólo una noche más…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Hola! Bueno esta cosita tan pequeña la escribí escuchando una canción con el mismo nombre para tratar de inspirarme en mi otro fic y tres personitas me convencieron de ponerlo n.n Si se les hizo que a Draco le cambie la personalidad, les diré lo que una de esas personitas me dijo, sólo está siendo sincero consigo mismo XD Y en cuanto a Harry de que no puede olvidar… bueno pongámosle un nombre, Axel Rose, sugerido por otra gran amiga n.n

Los veré pronto en Midnight desires n.n

Besos.


End file.
